


Rumble in the Jungle

by Crazy_Comet_97



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Movie: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017), Other, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Pining, Pre-Jumanji: The Next Level (2019), Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Underage Sex, Video Game Mechanics, completed work, their relationship honestly is quite the ship, though I know he gets married and old and all that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Comet_97/pseuds/Crazy_Comet_97
Summary: Alex has a big problem that he can't fix anymore, Bethany has one hell of a solution to help and maybe kill another few problems while they're at it. (Alex/Bethany)
Relationships: Alex Vreeke/Bethany Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Rumble in the Jungle

Alex, as far as his 16 years had gone (now adding an extra 20), had never been attracted to guys.

Sure, like every other guy, he had the weird list straight dudes made in their spare time of people that would 'turn' them, but usually, it was a joke among friends, not an actual thing that was going to be really happening.

All in all, Alex thought he was safe from something like that (being buried ass deep in a fucking jungle hiding from mosquitoes has the perk and curse of celibacy after all), but then he had to go and save those other assholes.

At first, honestly, now with the knowledge he was /much/ older than they were, he paid little attention to them. They were just his ticket out of this godforsaken place and he needed to just use them till he couldn't anymore.

But then, a girl in the body of a guy called "Bethany" gave up one of her lives for his and suddenly, his mind (or maybe just Seaplane's mind) looked at her male body very differently to what he had before.

Given that he had been in the game so long, he had the strange ability to access Seaplane's pre-programmed memories that he had inherited due to controlling his character. He soon found out that while he was much more placated in the bedroom department (he'd only had what? Two girlfriends? He'd lost his virginity the last summer before he apparently disappeared, so that was taken care of), Seaplane was the opposite.

Every left turn Alex took in his long term memory would bombard him with sex, constantly finding new (and much more than he wanted) information about Seaplane's character. Not only was he reckless and willing to dive into any situation without giving it a second thought, but he was also addicted to sex.

Literally.

Alex had never seen so many different coloured women and men in his life and all of them were willingly getting busy with his current body, different languages and rooms and windows all blurring together in a constant shift from one bed to another's. Seems Seaplane, in-game anyway, got around before the whole Jumanji thing came along.

While it had been worthwhile to look in Seaplane's mind for some answers to what he was feeling and why, he didn't expect the soul searching to affect him, almost a week passing or more before he picked up something was wrong.

By the week's end, Alex was so wound up he could barely think straight. Setting up the mosquito nets had almost made him tear one in half, hunting for dinner had ended with him only bagging some fish and a wild hare or two because his hands shook his weapon and made him miss too much and to make things worse, he was hard.

Painfully so.

All week after he'd looked back into Seaplane's memories, he had been getting wood left, right and centre randomly with no explanation. It woke him at night, sometimes it greeted him in the morning, sometimes it just came and went and then came back worse and there was one day where it didn't leave until well after nightfall and Alex was almost in tears.

He had tried to jerk off, as every man does to get rid of it, but no matter how much he stroked, it wouldn't leave and by the time it deflated, he was about to throw himself into a barrage of mosquitoes or use Seaplane's hidden pocket knife and cut the damn thing off.

Thankfully however, he refrained.

He soon figured out (after much experimenting and debating with himself) that it wouldn't go until he took care of it the old fashioned way and lately it had been the local tree population around his camp that took up his randiness, thankfully unable to fight him back as he did what he had to do, slamming Seaplane's misbehaving and unruly dick into a carved hole so he could get some peace in his life.

Back in the present, however, the peace had been shattered with the arrival of the other players and as him and they were walking to the next part of the map so they could rest, Alex found Seaplane's body functions were making him look in Bethany's direction, him licking his lips before he stopped himself, shaking his head.

Seaplane obviously had a bold imagination, given it was rather quick, but Alex was startled when he suddenly show Bethany (still in the Professor's body) withering in his bed back at camp, panting and moaning in four points, sweat running down every surface and him coming in and stripping, only saying "Ready, beautiful?" before he took the belt of his pants, his present self stopping the scenario from going any further, wanting to punch himself and groaning as he felt that his legs were bowed.

Crap, they couldn't see him like this.

Hastily making an excuse to go to the toilet as soon as possible, the dark and thick jungle leaves, tree trunks and vines gave him cover so he could take his pants off, Seaplane's stupid dick artlessly curving upwards towards his stomach, purple, red and green in colour as it ached to be released.

Moaning, he looked around before finding, thankfully, a tree with a hole already in it. Bending over it, his whole body curved to fit the tree trunk and he started moving, unaware that others had also gone to the toilet like he was meant to be and were now watching him do his dirty business from afar.

His forehead was up against the tree, bucket did sweat pouring off of him as his hips moved, the feeling of bliss trying to build itself up in his system so he could finally release and pretend it never happened, but he has already been here longer than he should have been and so far, had made no progress in getting it to go down or at least, slightly limp so he could put his pants back on.

He's in the verge of thinking about cutting the stupid thing off again so he can rejoin the party and not look suspicious as fuck, when he feels a hand pull at his shoulder.

Head turning quickly, he looks on with abject horror as the Professor's, Bethany's face, looks back at him, bewildered. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"I...uh..." She's (well, he technically) right. What the hell is he doing? He needs to explain this, but find that the words have become stuck and jumbled in his throat, so he swallows hard, the awkwardness of being exposed falling through him, before he finally managed to speak.

"This damn pilot's body has a lot of issues dude, you don't wanna know."

Bethany raises an eyebrow at him, eyes steady. "Looks like to me you're fucking a tree."

"Yeah, well, the dude's horny as all hell, I'm not doing this because I want to."

Bethany seems surprised. "Really? So...you don't get off on trees despite the whole...trapped for 20 years in the freaking jungle thing?"

"Hell no." Alex is almost offended. Almost. That actually scares him. He has seriously, like Bethany just alluded to, been here /way/ too long. "No, this dude used to get around. I can't help what's going on. All of his memories besides his younger years are filled with just sex and nothing else important enough to be there. He's, like, addicted?"

It was meant to come out as a statement, but instead, he just shook his head, desperate face looking at Bethany. "Therefore, because I'm stuck in his goddamn body and all I have are his memories mixed with mine, I have to take care of it and this seems to be the only way."

"Woah, so Seaplane was a total slut, huh?" It shocks Alex that Bethany can even say that word freely, let alone use it as a rather correct description of Seaplane's behavior.

"Yeah, I...guess you could say that." He had to admit, it was better than any explanation he could come up with, head hung in embarrassment more than the inability to look his new friend in the eye. "Anyway, you guys can just keep walking to where we're going to set up camp. I'll just catch up with you. By the looks of things, I'm going to be here a while."

"Well...you don't have to be, you know." The answer back startles him and his head whips around to see the Professor (Bethany, her name is Bethany, not Sheldon, shut up mind) looking at him with dark eyes though her (his) glasses.

"I mean, just...I could you know, help you with that?"

Alex is hesitant, but if Seaplane had any working brain cells that haven't been taken by Alex's mind, they most likely just did a 180 and started back up again. "...How?"

"Look, right now I'm kinda in the same boat as you a little bit, just IRL."

Alex looked at her blankly.

Bethany rolled her eyes. "Oh, wait, forgot. From a different, like, decade, not up on modern lingo, IRL means in real life. In real life, in my actual female body, I literally broke up with my boyfriend a few days ago and I haven't gotten dick in like, /months/, so like I said, maybe I could help you out."

"You would...let me fuck you because you are also wanting to fuck something?"

"Basically, yeah." Bethany barely blinked, shrugging. "I mean, if you put it that way, anyway. I'm not, like, desperately horny like you or anything, but I'm pretty much willing. Like I said, I haven't had sex in months and in this body, it's hard to get anyone who wants to have sex with you and I'm very sure of that as I have seen all of his nerd memories."

Alex just had to laugh, despite his predicament (ha, pre-DICK-ament), but he was seriously considering the offer that he had made. While on the one hand, if he refused it, he would be stuck in this tree for a while and he didn't need a repeat of jungle ants biting somewhere they shouldn't (as he seemed to be prone to getting) and being in agony for the next day or so.

But on the other, Bethany, despite the limitations of being male and like, a teenager compared to his now age, was offering and honestly, it would be the fastest way to return to the group and not look like they had been doing something they shouldn't.

God, why did he have to be the adult here?

"Look, if this is really going to happen, we're setting ground rules."

Shit, this was actually happening.

Bethany however, seemed rather creepily unfazed. "Name them."

"We must remember, you are a teenager. I am currently not, given the now 20 year age gap that you guys have presented to me. You also are willingly consenting to having sex with me as a minor, despite the old man body. As for this ever happening again, this is the only time we shall interact alone with each other for the rest of the game and we will not tell anyone in the group about this or Seaplane/my problems, got it?"

"So, where's the part where I take my pants off come into this?" The look of his (her) eyes took on a dark look, a coy expression etched on his (her) face.

With a pop, Alex pulled his dick out of the tree, staring him (her) down. "Right now."

* * *

_***~TAME BUT GRATUITOUS SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD, PLEASE SKIP IF UNWANTED~*** _

* * *

  
Honestly, Alex had never seen someone's pants disappear so fast in his life.

If ever he wanted to re-question that Sheldon (her name is Bethany!) actually wanted to do this, the answer of being body slammed against an old palm tree while furiously making out with beard stubble scratching his neck seemed to help clarify everything.

Both of them were clearly needy, the sucking face part having been just the start of everything, for as soon as his hands grabbed Bethany's ass, she was putty in his hands.

(Then again, it seemed Seaplane had that skill set on top of alcohol and flying The developers of this godforsaken drug trip of a game should have factored that into his character sheet, seriously…)

The man went limp, chest panting and withering under his tou8ch as he slowly pulled at his underwear, the boxers removing easier than even his own, something dripping wet and warm smacking against his own nude thigh.

"Well, well, someone's happy to see me, looks like you weren't kidding when you said you were desperate." Alex knew that most likely came from Seaplane, but right now his brain was so clouded with lust he couldn't care less how cringy it sounded.

Bethany didn't say anything, noises mostly not really forming words and mostly just producing moans by the sounds of it. Geez, the girl must have been cut off pretty bad to have this kind of reaction just from touch.

Pulling her close, despite the whole man thing, Alex searched for what he was looking for, before he found something he didn't expect. "Huh, now I know that is not just some random opening in your body right?"

"Not, uhhhh, really." Bethany, despite everything, tried to form something at least semi-coherent. "Turns out, ooohhhhhh., turns out Sheldon is a half and half."

"Half and half?" Alex was slightly confused at that term, but then, a quick flick though back to his 16 year old self in Sex Ed helped him understand. "Oh, a Hermaphrodite, right?"

Bethany's answer back was another moan as Alex's dick brushed against her thighs.

"Well, that makes my job a whole lot easier." That dirty smirk he'd seen on Seaplane's face multiple times before returned, but this time it was him making it as he pushed his way forward, the tip of his penis rimming the newly discovered hole it had just found.

He expected that he would start off slow, as he didn't want to hurt Bethany, but Seaplane's body had other ideas in store for him. Just as he approached to insert his dick into her, Seaplane's body suddenly rammed forward on its own, the entire member going up onto Bethany in one fell swoop, swallowed up by her currently middle-aged body.

Bethany, not expecting it, let out a noise between a moan and a scream, Alex's hand covering her mouth to muffle the sound as to not alert the others. Looking down at him with tear filled eyes, they widened when they saw his, dark as hers had been before, but he had a finger over his lips, his lips parting in a 'shhh' sound before he suddenly flipped them over.

Before she knew it, her back was up the same tree Alex had been fucking while the bottom half of her was spassiming, repeatedly being thrust into by Alex, grunts coming from the older male as he rammed into her, the wet and warmth starting to bubble as her nail dug into his hips due to holding on so tight.

She didn't want to waste a moment of this. He was so good, despite the lack of practice and since she only had Noah to mostly compare with, she would have said in a previous life that he was outdoing Noah severely in the bedroom department. (As well as make that fact known to everyone she knew, if he and her were actually the same age at the same time.)

But this wasn't Alex's Brantford, or his Brantford High she was referring to, then again, hers didn't really care for her anyway. This was here and now and while it would help Alex with his issues for a small amount of time, she hoped it would help hers somehow as well.

Eventually, she could feel Alex start to shake, the impending signs of a well wanted orgasm evident as well as with herself when she felt the walls of Sheldon's vagina closing in on him at the same time. It wasn't long before she finally spilled, Alex's name on her lips as spunk shot from both Sheldon's dick and other hole.

She would have taken the time to bask in the after sex feeling that most get, but the powerful wave of Alex's own spunk filling her up was much more than that felling could provide, making her close her eyes in hidden bliss as he pulled out of her with a groan.

* * *

_***~END OF TAME BUT GRATUITOUS SEXUAL CONTENT- CONTINUE STORY HERE~*** _

* * *

Finally opening her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of Alex being shirtless, his dick obviously back in his pants and him using his shirt to dab her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." She groaned as she got up from where she had slid down the tree with Alex's assistance, back cracking as she did so. "Just think this old body isn't used to what normal teenage me can handle, I think."

"Ha." Alex had to laugh nervously, looking at her with a small grin. "Thanks again, for helping me out with that...problem. I hope I stacked up at least, to your expectations with Seaplane and all. Do people still compare stuff like that in the future?"

"Oh honey." Bethany had to laugh at the question, shaking her head. "They most unfortunately do, but you don't tell people that. Some guys get insecure if you say it out loud."

"Well, good to know the future hasn't changed much." Alex had to sarcastically say, donning his shirt once more as he cocked his head. "Well, we'd better get back to the others."

"Why not?" Bethany smiled at him as she too, redonned Sheldon's hat in order to leave their shared experience. "Oh and Alex?"

"Yeah?" Alex looked back at her from his position a little further ahead.

"Any girl who gets you as their husband will be very lucky if you keep doing that, Seaplane or not."

She smirked before she walked away towards where they had set up camp,

leaving Alex to just stand there in surprise, before shaking his head and grinning, following slowly behind her.


End file.
